


Stay Put

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony gets all tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra is planning something devious and Steve is going to stop it. Tony is going with him, until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Put

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the TRB prompt Disassemble and for my bingo square 'trapped.'

“It's too dangerous, Steve! You're not going after Hydra by yourself!” Tony shouted.

“That's exactly why I have to go by myself,” Steve insisted. “I'll be fine, Tony. It's nothing I haven't done before.”

“But you don't have to do it alone now. You've got us, the team.”

“I had a team before, too, and look what happened.”

Tony shouted his frustration, an unintelligible release of sound that did nothing to put a dent in his annoyance. Damn Steve and his stubbornness!

“Steve, please, just listen to me for a minute,” Tony begged.

“There's not time, Tony. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.”

“Great! Thanks for invoking Murphy's Law. Now the next time I'll see you will be in a body bag, if I'm lucky,” Tony grumbled. Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. “In a matchbox if I'm not lucky.”

“I'm not going to come back in a matchbox, Tony,” Steve said, sighing while he zipped up his black leather jacket.

“I notice you didn't say anything about the body bag. Do I really mean that little to you?”

Steve winced and refused to meet Tony's eyes.

“It's not like that, Tony,” Steve said. “It's because you mean so much to me that I'm doing this.”

“Then let me come with you! I'm an adult and an Avenger! I can help!”

“No!” Steve shouted, shaking his head violently. “I'm not losing another person close to me, especially not you. Not again.”

Tony drew his eyebrows together in confusion. “Again? What are you talking about, Steve? I haven't died recently. I think I'd remember that.”

“The Battle of Manhattan,” Steve said, bright blue eyes gone dull with the memory. “I ordered the portal closed before you got back through and then you made it back at the last minute anyway. I was so relieved, but you just fell through the sky without slowing. I feared the worst then, and seeing the arc reactor gone dark only confirmed it. I knew you were dead and it was my fault. I won't allow it to happen again.”

“Steve,” Tony said, closing the distance between them and gently trailing the tips of his fingers down Steve's cheek. “I didn't die. I'm alive and here with you. See?”

Tony allowed his hand to drop to Steve's shoulder and raised the other one so he could loop his arms around Steve's neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist instinctually and buried his face in Tony's neck. Tony just held him as tightly as he could.

“Tony,” Steve breathed.

“I'm here, Steve,” Tony answered. “You're not alone.”

Steve pulled away slightly to look Tony in the eye. “Thank you, Tony,” he said, and kissed him.

The kiss started out as chaste, but quickly grew to insane levels of distracting. Most people thought of Captain America as a shy virgin, but Tony could attest to the exact opposite. Steve knew how sexy he was and knew how to use it to his advantage. Tony didn't even notice when Steve started to back them up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of something hard and he sat down heavily on what turned out to be a chair.

Steve disappeared from in front of him suddenly and Tony felt his arms being pulled behind his back. His wrists were secured gently, but firmly, to the chair and were followed quickly by his ankles. Tony could do nothing but stare at Steve and try to squash the niggling feeling of betrayal curling in his gut.

“Steve? What are you doing?”

“I already told you I won't risk losing you again. Stay put, Tony,” Steve murmured in his ear and gave him another quick kiss. Tony sighed, resigned. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“You better come back with that shield! There's no 'on it' option!” Tony called after Steve as he walked out the door. When the elevator doors slid firmly closed behind Steve and Tony was sure he wasn't going to suddenly come waltzing back into the workshop, he began work on escaping his bonds. “Dummy, buddy, get over here and bring a knife. We've got a stubborn-ass super soldier to catch.”


End file.
